dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Teen Titans Vol 1 1
* Queen Hippolyte * Wonder Woman Villains: * Gordanians :*Trogarr :*Weezak Other Characters: * Carol Sladky * Grant Wilson * H.I.V.E. Locations: * New York City :*Manhattan :*Midtown Manhattan :*United Nations Building * Gotham City :*Wayne Foundation * New Jersey :*Newark City College * Paradise Island * Vega Star System :*Moon of Hynnx Items: * Donna Troy's Golden Lasso * Molybdenum Vehicles: * Gordanian scout ship Chrga * Gordanian slave ship Q'st'r * Robin's Motorcycle | Cast1 = Teen Titans | Cast2 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast3 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast4 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast5 = Rachel Roth (New Earth) | Cast6 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast7 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast8 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast9 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast10 = Grant Wilson (New Earth) | Cast11 = Gordanians | Cast12 = Hippolyta (Earth-One) | Cast13 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Location1 = New York City | Location2 = Manhattan | Location3 = Vega | Location4 = Gotham City | Location5 = Wayne Foundation | Location6 = New Jersey | Location7 = Paradise Island | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Robin's Motorcycle | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in New Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1. * The events from this issue take place one week after Robin's altercation at S.T.A.R. Labs in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26. * Earliest chronological appearance of the New Teen Titans; formed together for the first time in this issue. Through the efforts of Raven, Dick Grayson experienced a prophetic dream featuring his new teammates in DC Comics Presents #26, the group's canonical first appearance. * Garfield Logan begins calling himself Changeling with this issue. Previously, he had been known by the code name Beast Boy. * Carol's last name, Sladky, is not revealed until issue #2. * A brief origin of Wonder Girl is featured in this issue. This relates to the Pre-Crisis origin, which has since been removed from canon continuity. * Flashback cameos of the Silver Age Queen Hippolyta and Wonder Woman. * Behind the scenes cameo of the H.I.V.E. * First appearance of Ravager (As Grant Wilson). * This title becomes known as Tales Of the Teen Titans with issue #41. * The identity of the menace that Raven speaks of is revealed in issue #2. | Trivia = * Bruce Wayne makes a cameo appearance in this issue and is seen smoking a pipe. This is an oddity as traditionally, only the Earth-Two Bruce Wayne ever smoked a pipe. | Recommended = * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Tales of the New Teen Titans * Teen Titans (Volume 1) * Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans: Year One * Titans (Volume 1) * Titans (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Teen Titans image gallery * Teen Titans Roster * Teen Titans Rogues Gallery * Changeling appearances list * Cyborg appearances list * Kid Flash appearances list * Raven appearances list * Robin appearances list * Starfire appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list | Links = * Titanstower.com * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database }}